A Scarred Heart,  PART II:  The Huntress
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: Part two of 'A Scarred Heart' – the story of Scar's reign. This one focuses on his relations with the young Nala. I wrote it sticking to both canon and the Broadway musical. Story contains a little more mature material, than Disney would have shown...
1. The Madness of King Scar

**AN: Greetings, Scar fanatics! We move a little in time, with him still being in charge of the Pride Lands, and getting quite lonely… I recommend reading Part 1 ("The widow") first, but it's not necessary. Once again, sorry if there are any errors.**

CHAPTER 1 – The Madness of King Scar

'_When my name is whispered through the pride, is this talk of love or regicide?'_

Scar entered the cave panting deeply. Sometimes he cursed fate for giving him a black mane. Especially during dry season.

-Huff… - he wheezed, lying in the cold shade of the rock. From the corner of his layer sounds were coming up to him, that were straining his exhausted nerves even more.

'_Give me, give me. Give just a little smile. That's all I ask of you. Give me, give me. Give just a little smile. I've got a message for you. Sunshine, sunshine reggae! Don't worry, don't hurry… take it easy!' _

– sung Zazu, locked up in his ribcage. He obviously wasn't bothered by the heat.

-Oh Zazu, please, shut your beak. Stop singing that or else I'm going to have to eat you finally.

-But Scar, are you in a bad mood? Do lighten up, after all, the dry season is showering us with it's charms.

The king rolled to his back, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and growled.

-Right, the dry season that last for two months too long…

-Oh it can't be that bad!

-What, do you want to find out? It's a drought, you idiot! Inside that cage your brain has slowed to the pace of a dying elephant…

Zazu became sad hearing this.

-Drought…? Really?

-Really!

Again, Scar gave a deep sigh, and rolled over in order to fall asleep. But this time he didn't have the opportunity. A moment later he heard hyena sounds, closing by. The loudest amongst them was Ed's rampageous laughter.

-OH no… what to THEY want again?

After a minute, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed entered the cave.

-Hey Scar! We got a bone to pick with you! – yelled one of the males, the one who could talk. The lion didn't even move.

-Scaaar! What's up, you got a sunstroke or somethin'?

Ed giggled. The concerned Zazu came up to the bars of his boney prison.

-Sire, royal courtesy requires petitioners to be heard out.

-Enough of this! – irritated to the limit, Scar lifted from the ground and approached the cage, baring his fangs. Zazu covered himself with his wings.

-Out! Parole! – roared the lion, smashing the ribcage with his paw, throwing it aside. The hornbill looked around, hardly able to believe that he was finally free.

-Do you hear me? Get out of here before I change my mind! Go look around and admire how the drought is destroying my land. Only be sure to come back before sundown, or I'll have the hyenas hunt you down even if you run to the top of Kilimanjaro!

Zazu immediately took off and flew away, barely omitting the flapping jaws of the hyenas, who jumped simultaneously to catch him in air.

-Allright, speak! - growled Scar. - And if you want to complain about your rumbling stomachs again…

-No no, that's not what we're here for! – answered Shenzi. – We got other business.

-Yeah, it's 'bout the lionesses, your subjects – Banzai interrupted her.

-Oh, what about them? Won't they hunt?

-Nah, not that either.

-Let me speak, Banzai! Scar, we want to inform you 'bout what we've overheard. We're wonderin' if you got any idea that the lionesses, well, don't actually like you that much.

The king's eyes widened with amazement.

-What?

-You know, they're slanderin' you behind your back. We all heard it, right, Banzai?

-Yeah boss, Shenzi's right! They're backbitin' at you all the time. Ed heard that too, right, Ed?

The third hyena didn't answer. He was too busy chewing on the dry bones of Zazu's ribcage.

-Who says that? I want names!

-Oh they're all guilty. All of the lionesses. – said Shenzi.

-Almost all of 'em. – Banzai corrected her.

-Well, at least most of 'em. They keep on whinin' 'bout you bein' a poor leader…

-And that you're lazy…

-And that you're screwin' around all the time…

-And that you ain't doin' nothin' with the drought…

-And that you ain't caring 'bout the pride none…

Scar was becoming highly concerned about the way Shenzi and Banzai tried to outshout one another, laughing at the insults, which his subjects were throwing at him.

-Hey Scar, somethin' wrong? – asked Shenzi, startled.

The king wasn't angry this time. He was rather deeply grievous. He knew how the lionesses talked about him. He kept silent for a while, and afterwards slowly, in a gloomy tone, he said:

-My own pride… Why do they hate me so much? It seems that you are the only ones left beside me…

The hyenas observed their ruler with astonishment. His eyes were completely hollow.

-I… I've never been respected. They never liked me, never appreciated who I was. Well, if so…

He growled. He roared. Then he leaped towards the petrified hyenas, knocking them to the ground.

-They SHALL respect me yet, do you understand? One way or the other! If none of them can learn to love their king, I will teach them to FEAR me!

The lion growled and bared his teeth just in front of the frightened Shenzi and Banzai's noses. Watching the whole thing from aside, Ed couldn't resist. He burst out laughing, catching the attention of the king, who jumped towards him in a flash and slapped him on the head with his paw so hard, that the hyena collapsed to the ground, losing his consciousness.

-You imbecile! – roared Scar. Behind his back, the other two hyenas stood in shock.

-Ed! Boss, what the hell? You lost your mind?

-Scar, stay cool! We're not the enemy, remember?

The lion was breathing deeply, but he was slowly settling down. In the meantime Ed, with his tongue stretched out, started to whimper and roll on the ground, immersed in deep slumber.

-You're beginning to lose it, boss… - commented Banzai.

-Wait a sec, I think I know what the problem is… - Shenzi came closer to the king. -Listen, we've known each other for quite some time now… You really need somethin' you don't have, am I right?

-Of course! I need the respect of my pride, which I do not have!

-No no no… - the hyenas' leader grinned. – I'm talkin' about somethin'… personal. A guy in your age is troubled by certain instincts, right?

Scar turned around, eyeing her closely.

-What are you saying?

-Ha! Don't tell me you don't know. It's simple, king- what you need is a queen. A female!

-A female?

-Yeah, that's right!

-Oh man, this is a good one! – laughed Banzai.

Scar turned away, resentful. He started to walk to and thro inside the cave.

-What can you know? You don't even have a mate yourself!

Banzai chortled even louder. He was laughing his head off. Also Shenzi was baring her teeth in a mysterious smile.

-Are ya absolutely sure of that, boss?

Scar felt confused.

-What? Who might that be?

-You know Jamal?

-Uh… your cousin?

-Yeah. – Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other. – So? – they said simultaneously.

The king flinched with disgust.

-And I suppose you also have someone already? – he said to Banzai.

-Uh, boss… not just me. – the hyena pointed at Ed, who laid snoring in the corner.

-Not him too? – Scar was overwhelmed with shock.

-Of course! As if it was even his first… Ed's kinda popular with the females in our pack, huh, Shenzi?

-Right you are, Banzai!

The lion always thought hyenas were revolting, and he dealt with them only as a sad necessity, but situations like these would totally knock him off his feet.

-Disgusting species! – he whispered to himself.

-So tell me, am I right or am I right? You're feelin' lonely, I can tell that just lookin' at you, boss. – Shenzi continued her speculation.

The king snorted, but there was indeed something true about what she said.

-Perhaps…

-Hey, I ain't thinkin' perhaps! I'm thinkin' definitely! – Banzai supported his sister. – You need yourself a female, end o' story! Just look around, there's so many lionesses you can have. You just need to make a choice!

-Of course, it all seems so easy for you, now doesn't it? We are lions, we do not just choose anyone for our mates.

Shenzi came close to the proudly erect Scar.

-Then go look for someone appropriate, but do it quick! You can see for yourself how your loneliness is driving you crazy. It's gonna be hard for you to carry the weight o' being a king alone, ya know…

-I might soon lose my patience carrying the weight of your nonsense! – the king gave the hyena an angry look, but she did not move back.

-Hmf! I think we've already had enough of that 'patience-losin' today. C'mon, Banzai! Wake Ed up, we're outa here!

Her brother obediently ran up to the still-sleeping third hyena, and then bit his tail. Ed whimpered and bounced up in pain.

-C'mon!

The odd one shook his head and drooling, strolled out of the cave with a weary step. Scar, exhausted, threw himself on the ground.

-Oh… I can not believe that even these idiots have found mates for themselves…

**AN: This is mostly based on the 'Madness of King Scar' scene from the Broadway musical. Sorry for the crude humor, but I just had to make a joke on how Disney desperately tries to omit accusations of inbreeding in TLK. The hyenas**** just don't care about such details XD.**

**So, ol' king Scar is no monk at all and loneliness is driving him crazy. He blew it with Sarabi, so what's he going to do now****? Keep reading, you'll find out. And be sure to write me how you enjoy the story!**


	2. Mea Culpa

CHAPTER 2 – Mea Culpa

Wind blew inside the empty gorge. The place was very silent. Nala didn't like visiting it since Mufasa and Simba lost their lives here, and she wouldn't approach unless she really had to. She used to have strange nightmares in which she would see their dead bodies lying in the gorge… This time unfortunately she had to pass through it in order to track down a herd of antelope she was stalking at the moment. From here she had the chance to come close without being spotted. She intended to run through the canyon as fast as possible, so she leaped from rock to rock, passing through the lone trees and bushes… Until someone emerged from behind one of them, blocking her way.

-Oh! – she uttered in shock. Her voice went on echoing from the stony walls. In front of her stood Scar.

-It's you!

-Why welcome, Nala! Please, whisper, otherwise you'll scare off the herd… you don't want to cause a stampede, do you?

-What are you looking for down here?

The lion smiled. He started circling around her with and innocent face.

-Oh, doesn't this place bring back memories? But let's not talk about unpleasant things. My, how you've grown… but I suppose everybody keeps telling you that, are they not?

Nala was standing aside, observing Scar with reserve. She hasn't spoken to him in a long time. She used to fear him as a child, and now he just seemed repulsive.

-Nala, Nala… why are you so withdrawn? I am your king, after all. I just feel obliged to congratulate you on the beginning of your individual hunting. I've heard that you are doing splendid.

-Hmf, maybe one day you should go out hunting yourself instead of letting others do the job for you, huh, 'king'?

Scar snickered.

-Hm-hm, my dear… I would LOVE to do that, only if I could. Unfortunately, my health renders me incapable of hunting. But… perhaps one day… I understand that every pair of claws is useful at this time. Long ago, before I became king, I always used to provide food for myself alone. Did you know that?

The lioness gazed at him suspiciously. His boasting and soft tone did not impress her.

-No. I don't care. Excuse me, Scar, but I've got to get on with my hunt.

She wanted to leave, but once again he blocked her passage.

-But wait, we've got plenty of time! You've changed so much since you were a cub… I suppose I've underestimated you then. Mea culpa, definitely…

-Oh what do you want?

-All I want is to commend you! It is one of the duties of a king, you know.

His smooth voice and smile were almost convincing, but it didn't fit him so much, that Nala could not abandon the thought, that Scar was hiding something from her.

-Okay, I accept your applause. And now, if you'll excuse me…

He let her through, but as she went pass him, he was still able to stroke her on the side with the end of his tale. A shiver of disgust went down her spine.

-Goodbye, princess. May you have a successful hunt. We shall meet again.

**AN: The 'mea culpa scene' was inspired by a similar one in the movie 'V for Vendetta' (the one with the bishop). The words mean 'my fault' in latin. I thought it would fit, and be a paradox on how Scar says it in the canyon where he committed his crime. ****So, will the evil king seduce the blue-eyed lolita lioness? You just keep on reading.**


	3. Courtship Behavior

CHAPTER 3 – Courtship Behavior

Nala was hiding among the grass. It has been dry for days, what on one hand provided great camouflage, but on the other- was the cause of the fact, that finding descent pray became close to impossible. She'd been searching through the wilderness since early morning, but so far she wasn't even able to find any tracks. It's been a long time since the rest of the lionesses have decided to split up. Step by step, Nala was slowly losing hope to hunt anything that day. Maybe the others'll have more luck – she thought. She was considering to head back to Pride Rock, when suddenly there was a rustle in the scrub. She paused. Inhaling the air to her lungs, she caught up a scent. There were zebras nearby. Hope for a good catch woke in her again. She stood without motion, until she heard the rustle a second time. Hiding under the line of grass, slowly and carefully, she approached the spot from which the noise came. After a few meters, she heard tramping hooves. Indeed, there were zebras here. She proceeded, filled with emotion. The same sound came, louder this time. Galloping. Neighing. Neighing that came closer and closer, but then… thump!

And that was all. Silence. Maybe with some delicate rattle. She made a few more cautious steps, looked out from between the thicket… and saw Scar. He was strangling a struck grown stallion. His sight was a shock to her. When the fairly large animal finally silenced, the king lifted his head. Seeing her, he bared his blood-soaking fangs in a wide grin.

-Ah, Nala! I'm sorry, it seems that I took your prey. We were stalking the same zebra! Isn't that a coincidence?

-Scar… you're HUNTING? – asked the dazzled lioness.

-Oh yes! My aching back decided to relieve me for a second. It is very nice to know that despite the age and a long vacation a lion hasn't lost his skill, right?

Nala looked at the proudly uplifted king in astonishment, yet with a certain cold. After a moment she just turned away, intending to leave.

-Wait! Where are you going? - Scar dropped his grin and ran up to her.

-We need to portion the meat. I'll go call one of the lionesses to come help us.

-Well all right, but… can't we do it together? Just the two of us? You could… have the heart, if you like…

Nala smiled. Not knowing why, Scar felt a dose of irony in her expression.

-Oh king, get real! You want to portion a whole grown zebra only with me alone? You better wait here and make sure the meat isn't stolen by vultures… or by those hyena friends of yours.

Nala disappeared in the grass, and Scar was left alone with the carcass. Well, almost alone. After a while, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed emerged from behind his back. All three of them were dribbling, eyeing the meat impatiently.

-Great job, boss! We chased 'em away from his group, and you struck 'em down! Brilliant plan! And now, let's eat! – admired Banzai. Ed, who was standing beside him, was almost epileptic from laughter and hunger.

-Get out of here, you morons! This meat isn't for you! – roared Scar, surprisingly to his assistants.

-But… why not? – asked Shenzi. – We did help you…

-Have you become deaf? You did your job, now off you go! Or perhaps you want me to call for the lionesses? It's their turn to get your share, you wastrels! Specifically one of them…

-You're strange, boss. - uttered Banzai, leaving with disappointment.

-You have no idea… - answered the king.

Then he bit into the zebra's flesh. – Mmm, fresh and personally slain… it still tastes the best that way. Nala will soon see how much I can procure…


	4. Emerald and Sapphire

CHAPTER 3 – Emerald and Sapphire

Morning has broken above the Pride Lands as the lionesses were preparing for hunting. The site of Scar already woken up was very pleasant for them. Watching him go hunt beside them was an extraordinary thing, but somehow lately he hasn't been abstaining from it. Even if he didn't have any idea about teamwork, he still handled himself well enough to provide a great deal of help in the trying time of draught. When he approached the hunting party, he was coldly welcomed by Sarabi, who was still it's leader, even despite her age.

-Good morning, Scar.

-Sarabi, today Nala won't be joining you.

The lionesses looked at each other with surprise. Of course the one who was most shocked among them was Nala herself.

-What? Why? – she asked.

-You're having a break from work, my dear. You are doing the best job of all. Despite the harsh conditions, you managed to successfully complete three of your recent hunts. You deserve a day of rest.

-But I don't want…

-Hush! Hush, my dear… you still have the rest of your life to be busy. Please, don't be persistent. I will not let you go.

Nala looked at the rest of the pride with sadness.

-Stay. Scar is right. – Sarabi tried to console her. – During the last few days you've done twice as much work as the others.

The young huntress still had her doubts.

-Fine… but you're going with them, Scar!

The king laughed.

-Hm-hm, why of course, princess… You go along, ladies. I'll catch up.

The rest of the lionesses slowly moved on towards the hunting grounds. Nala hoped that Scar would keep his word and follow them, but that did not happen. She went back to the cave, and he came after her.

-What are you doing? You were supposed to go hunting!

The lion circled around her with a suspicious flame blazing in his eyes. It filled Nala with fear.

-Oh, princess… are you not happy that we finally have time only for ourselves?

-What do you mean? I don't like the way you're talking to me, Scar.

-How come? Please, let me explain. I have been wondering much lately. For example about this- what color will you get when you mix emerald with sapphire? Hmm? What do you think?

The lioness didn't have a clue what he was talking about. She just stood in front of him, highly alarmed.

-Don't you get it yet? Oh come on, princess! Look into my eyes!

He was devouring her with his emerald glare. He searched for an answer from her blue, horrified eyes…

-So what will it be, princess? Have you ever considered that you might still have a chance of becoming… queen?

She made a step backwards, but Scar went on after her. His words frightened her, his sinister smile made her nauseous…

-No, get back! Leave ma alone!

-Oh don't worry, Nala. I do not intend to hurt you. I just want to make you a happy lady of these lands… my queen.

He touched her muzzle with the end of his tail. She shrieked and closed her eyes, leaning against the cave wall with her back. When she felt his paw touching her, she couldn't stand it anymore. With a furious growl, she bit him as hard as she could.

-OOOW! – Scar's scream went on sky-high.

-Take your claws AWAY, you old bastard! Don't touch me!

-Why you little bitch! You bit me!

The king wanted to slap her, but she managed to jump away from his sharp claws. Her face was flooded with tears… and anger.

-Don't you come near me, you stinking son of a hyena! You really thought that you can HAVE ME? You're old enough to be my father! You make me sick!

With those words, Nala ran out of the cave. She could still hear Scar's furious roars.

-Do you think you can escape? You're MINE! You will never have a mate other than me! I OWN the Pride Lands! I am the lord over here! You all belong to me!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, this is what loneliness can lead to… After being dumped by Sarabi, Scar became hungry for some younger flesh. This makes him quite a shrewd bastard, cause if we look at him and Nala as if they were humans, he'd probably be about 30 years older. Unfortunately for him, Nala's not much of a gold digger, she'd rather go out with Ed than with Scar. Now that made him pissed to the limit, so what's gonna happen now? Keep reading, keep commenting!<strong>


	5. The Departure

CHAPTER 5 – The Departure

Scar gave up hunting, because he was hurt. Additionally, Nala disappeared without a trace. Sarabi was full of worries. The lionesses were having great trouble with finding food, and above everything no one knew what happened to the youngest one of them. Sarabi could only suspect that Scar had something to do with that, but he kept silent. Only the starry sky would look down, unconcerned with the events taking place on earth.

-Oh Mufasa… So much has changed from the time you've passed away. What will become of us? Watch over us, you and Simba…

The lioness would often ask the Great Kings for help, but this time she felt she needed it specifically. She was trying to comfort Sarafina, although feeling depressed and close to losing hope herself. She couldn't sleep. The rest of the pride was resting inside the cave, but Sarabi went out to observe the Pride Lands as they were covered with moonlight.

The Pride Lands…

How much have they changed since the time of King Mufasa… Now all around there was nothing but dry dirt, bones and packs of hyenas. The lioness sighed, laying her head on the ground. What has it come to? First the herds have left, and now Nala… She got lost in thoughts, but a moment later she noticed movement among the rocks. She thought that might have been a hyena, but hyenas were smaller. And didn't have a habit of whispering her name.

-Sarabi…! Sarabi…!

The lioness strained her eyes. Could it really be…?

-Nala?

She got up and came closer.

-Over here, hide! I don't want anyone to see me.

Indeed, it was Nala. The lionesses fell in each other's embrace.

-Oh, I was beginning to think we've lost you…

-It's ok, Sarabi. I'm fine.

-We have to tell your mother!

-No! I can't show myself to her…

The queen became worried. Having taken a careful look at Nala, she realized, that there was a great pain troubling her.

-Please, tell me what happened.

The young lioness lowered her head. It was hard for her to speak.

-It's Scar. He… tried to force me to become his mate.

-What? That can't be! He wouldn't dare!

-He did. I refused, so he exiled me. He has a wound on his paw… I caused it. This is why I can't come back…

-Oh, Nala…

Sarabi hugged her young friend warmly. She knew what would happen now. She couldn't let her reunite with the pride, as long as Scar was still a threat to her. Scar… what have you become? Have you fully lost your mind?

-Sarabi, I want you to tell my mother that I'm alive. I can't go meet her in person… She wouldn't let me do what must be done.

-You're thinking of… leaving?

The young lioness' blue eyes were filled with great sorrow, but there was also a shine of hope, that her plan could still bring good in the future.

-I have to leave, Sarabi, but I promise you, that if I ever find a way to help the pride, I will return. I just don't know when…

They both broke down in tears. For some time they sat in a tight embrace, although the moment of departure was imminent.

-Goodbye, Nala.

-Goodbye, Sarabi. Wish me luck and be strong!

-I'll try, my dear… I'll try.

Nala disappeared into the night, and Sarabi could only hope that her sacrifice would help the sun rise above the Pride Lands again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: … and that's it for part II! Thank you all for reading, but remember- this isn't the end of the story yet! Scar's not going to give up until his craving for a decent female will finally be satisfied. And who can blame him? More brutal romance is coming up in 'A Scarred Heart: Part III- The Unfaithful Mate'.<strong>

**You like my story? Review! You think it's crap? Review as well!**


End file.
